custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lektra
Lektra is a Toa Juba of Lighting in the Juba Nui Pocket Reality Early Life At one point in her life, Lektra was chosen to become a Toa-Juba. She was then pulled into a pocket reality along with her home. History Lektra makes a appearance in Welcoming, where she is helping recharge a Power Plant, until Raddarak attack. She nearly gets swarmed by Raddarak until Nynrhus and Archoss arrive. She and Archoss explore the Power Plant, seeing destruction caused by Toagigas and finally Skrahdon on the floor. Who then disappears after a wall collapses. Lektra and Archoss continue to look around, Nynrhus catches up to them and reveals the Shadowguard's plans to trick Galactuos and steal the pulse cores. They fight the Shadowguard, and are defeated after Toagigas knocks everyone down. They then head back to the Onyx Tower. Lektra reappears in Rogue Army, as one of the three battered Toa Juba. She is silent as Archoss tells Claw about the events in Welcoming. She then asks what he was going to tell them and they leave for Bo-Juba. As they are in Bo Juba, they come across an area where two factions were fighting. As each commented about the war, they then pass by eroded statues. Revealed to be the Statues of the Hundred Makuta, and the origin of Galaktuos' fall. They then reach the cave, revealing that it is empty. They then are confronted by Fraeke, who tells them to leave. She then notices a fireball at a distance and warns the others. After the fireball impacts Archoss' and Nynrhus' defenses. Fraeke and Tarokotta, along with Ithaka and some Path-Forgers, attack and engage the four Toa. However, they manage to defeat both parties and take Tarokotta and Ithaka prisoner. When Claw believes something missing, Lektra recalls seeing the Gold Mask in the Arena in Po-Juba, as they wait outside, the Toa Juba split into three: Nynrhus would explore the floors while Claw and Archoss meet the owner. And Lektra would keep an eye on Tarokotta and Ithaka. Lektra and her captives watch the match, as she had to pull Tarokotta back from getting too far. She then meets up with the others, planning how to storm the arena. Claw then magnetically levels the arena, allowing them to charge in, while fighting Krahvan Host shadows until they finally reach Varek's office. A bomb goes off and the four narrowly escape the blast, as she along with Nynrhus and Archoss were defeated by an armored Varek, who is then defeated by a enraged Prodax. The story then skips to Lektra examining a broken Warlord along with elemental suppression darts, until Prodax shows up and they gold armor flies and attaches onto him. She then takes him to the Onyx Tower to repair the armor. She then trains the new Toa, while also fighting off Raddarak in the future Abilities and traits Lektra is sarcastic in some situations, she is a also a skilled instructor as well. Toa of Lightning: Lektra can create, control and emit electricity. 'Void take:'Lektra's pulse ability allows her to excise any single object or being from time and space for a short time period. This ability can only be used on non living creations. Mask and Tools She wears a Mask of Telekinesis and wields a sword, Zamor Launcher and a club as a secondary weapon. Trivia * Lektra's name is derived from Lektra Labatories Inc. a electronics company in Bronx Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Lightning Category:Toa